


end of a century

by angeldescendant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Implied Iwaijima, IwaOi as exes, Iwaizumi is dating Ushijima, M/M, Nostalgia, Oikawa visits Iwaizumi at LA, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/pseuds/angeldescendant
Summary: Oikawa visits Iwaizumi in America and attempts to reconnect.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	end of a century

  
Oikawa was supposed to arrive around 8 PM. He was used to the waiting. 10 PM. Is that asshole having trouble at Customs? Must be the souvenirs he insisted on getting him. They’ve already discussed several times over videocalls for three months. Latin America did not temper that idiot’s puerility and self-entitlement. The US was cutting him to size at least.

Sure enough, from the bevy of Filipinos and Hispanics, he could make out Oikawa’s upturned ‘do, shorter now (was he going bald?), less fussy. His confident air immediately dissipated at the sight of Iwaizumi, eyes watering as he fell like a limpet on his arms.

“My bag’s gone.”

“Your bag’s what?”

It took another hour for Iwaizumi to give a piece of his mind on the front desk. Oikawa kept bawling as he mused over the treats that would go stale when his trolley arrives (one week at least) inside Iwaizumi’s rental Toyota as they drove mid-speed on the freeway, occasionally gaggling over the view and the palm tree on the streets.

“Are you mad, Iwa-chan?” he said in a small voice.

“It’s not your fault,” Iwaizumi said curtly. “We’ll just go to Oxfam or Nordstrom to buy clothes tomorrow morning.”

“My skincare’s on that bag too. There’s no Nature Republic here.”

“You said your skin doesn’t need that shit.”

“I’m an old man now. Not my fault, yes?” he pouted. “The air’s so damn dry here. My skin’s already dying.”

“What a grateful guest,” Iwaizumi drawled before blasting nostalgia on the radio. Songs they made AMVs to back in high school. “You hungry? We can go for some tacos. Do you have those in Argentina?”

“I never- Iwa-chan, how racist-“

“Fuck you and your abuse of the word,” Iwaizumi said. “Dunno if there are any Japanese places open and a Thai resto I like closed thirty minutes ago.” They were still twenty minutes away from his apartment. 

“I’ve always wanted to try In-N-Out,” Oikawa hummed.

“You’re not fucking serious-“

“Please? It’s in the ‘Things you’ve gotta try in LA’ guides.”

“Fucking Brattykawa-“

It was easy, wearing their old skin, resuming their old routine. Iwaizumi found himself smiling off-guard when Oikawa used his heavily-accented English to order three double-doubles. The dips in his accent leaned less on Japanese and reminded him of his Latino friends in college. 

“Iwa-chan, can you pay for it, please? My wallet’s in the car-“

He made sure to smack him in the head before shelling out fifty bucks.

“You still hear from the others?” Iwaizumi asked as he resumed driving while Oikawa munched away on his second burger. This was new to him, seeing Oikawa forego his diet for a puerile bucket-list.

“I think the coach is planning for a club homecoming next year,” Oikawa said after sipping on his diet coke. “Pretty embarrassing if you ask me.”

“You don’t wanna see the others? You were bawling your eyes out back after high school-“

“Did not! You’re making stuff up again,” Oikawa sputtered. “And I don’t want to see anyone until I can have something to brag about.”

Iwaizumi found himself smiling again. Never mind that their club won on their country’s V-League for three years straight. “You never change, do you?”

“I have a fixed Oikawa when I’m talking to Iwa-chan, that’s all,” he pouted. “I saw that orange beansprout, by the way.”

“Yeah, it was all over my feed. You really don’t have anything else to talk about, do you?”

“So you do care about me!”

“Since when did you think I didn’t? God, now I wonder how the fuck we lasted so long-“ He signalled for the giant water bottle for Oikawa to open. 

“I heard from Kunimi when we reunite with people we slip back to the old selves.”

“So you still talk to them.”

“Videocalling is easier than meeting them in person!”

“So why did you want to meet me in person?”

“I wanted to meet Ushiwaka, not you!”

“And diss him upfront, seriously-“  
“You two do look good together.”

“We really shouldn’t be having this conversation-“ Oikawa’s eyes were unreadable now as he looked, sipping the last of his coke.

“Did you tell him about us?”

“He doesn’t really pry. You were right about him then. Nothing in his head except volleyball.”

“Pretty sure you’re the only one he fucked so far.”

“You got that right.” He slowed down the car as he did his best entering the garage. He did not want another gash on his left. 

“When’s your graduation?” Oikawa’s mouth was less coy, less lucid. 

“In a month. You going for me?”

“I have a big match then, so no promises.”

“Yeah, yeah, didn’t expect you to.” His laughter was more raucous than he tuned it for. He killed the car. Oikawa complained that they hurry up because the toilet was calling.

“Thanks, I guess. For still letting me in,” he said. Iwaizumi’s phone beeped. Wakatoshi had asked if they got back safely. He texted back a thumbs up and then a good night.

“Don’t want you to piss on the car, do I?” he snorted before going to the dingy living room to take out a bottle of Mezcal.

“You know what I mean! You never were the sentimental type, fucking asshole-“

“Yeah, yeah, hurry up and get that ass on the counter. Let’s see if Argentina made a hard drinker out of you.”

**FIN**


End file.
